Almost from their beginning, computer systems had problems retrieving data across the computer networks. One computer system required one data format which was different than the data format required by another computer system. Soon thereafter, the industry developed standards for the data formats being used over computer networks. However, in order for companies to obtain a competitive edge, new and better hardware was developed. The new and better hardware also required new proprietary data formats to accommodate the new hardware.
A problem soon arose, how to maintain compatibility with older systems that required a standard data format while using new hardware that required a proprietary format on the same network. The industry tried using the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (“LDAP”) to solve the problem of proprietary formats and standard formats. However, LDAP did not provide the means to efficiently select one of the multiple variations of formats without retrieving all of the variations of formats.
Users that required a specific format first tried retrieving all the formats available and then selecting the best format from the retrieved formats. This method resulted in increased network traffic just to find one format. Users also tried sending an LDAP request for each format that was supported until one was found. Again, the method caused needless network traffic. Another method was to send an LDAP request for a list of the supported formats, then send a second LDAP request for one format from the supported formats. All of these methods incurred excess time and needless network traffic. If the formats requested were for data intensive voice, sending multiple versions of the same attribute increased the network bandwidth and time required to send the information. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a better way to retrieve proprietary formats and standard formats using LDAP.